


Steven and Connie, before their first date

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Date, Young Love, set two years in the future past change your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie arrives at Steven's house, ready for their first date as a couple.





	Steven and Connie, before their first date

>Connie arrived at the beach house, wearing a lovely yellow sundress, her feet covered in thin sandals, her shoulder length hair flowing behind her in the wind. She was fourteen now, puberty was in full swing, her hips had gotten wider, her mother had gotten her some training bras to wear, and she now stood a foot taller than where she was at twelve.   
>Connie smiled as she knocked on the door, ready for her date with Steven, their first official date. The last time she had seen him, he was the same as he had always been since she first met him. He was sixteen now, still very adorable in his small size, but Connie loved hanging out with her jam bud  
>Connie's smile faltered a bit as she saw a larger Steven open the door. He wasn't quite her size, she still had to look down at him, but he was only a few inches shorter. His shoulders had broadened a bit, a few extra chin hairs had grown in, his arms and legs were a little thicker, and he had a neck.   
>Steven smiled as he saw Connie. "Hey Connie, are you ready for our date?"   
>Connie sighed as she looked at Steven wearily. "Steven, we're not going on a date if you're shape-shifted, you remember what happened the last time you pushed your body into this form too long. I'm not going to have people stare at us as you regress into a baby."   
>"Oh, OH!" Steven's eyes widened in realization. "No, I'm not shape shifting Connie, I swear! I just woke up this way this morning. I tried shifting back into my smaller form, but it felt like a strain, and it felt weird."  
>"So you woke up like this? Any idea why?"  
>Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously as his cheeks flushed red. "Well, I, uh.....I have an idea of what it was, but....."  
>Connie placed a hand on Steven's right shoulder. "Steven it's okay, just tell me, please biscuit?"  
>Steven sighed before he nodded. "Okay, for you Connie, my sweet strawberry. I think I woke up like this because I.....had a dream last night."  
>"What was it about?" Connie's mind jumped around between possibilities, all of them lewd, a light blush appearing on her own cheeks.  
>"W-well, we were on our date, enjoying a nice movie together, when I......I held your hand! A-and then when the movie was over, we hugged each other tightly in my dream. Then we.....we kissed Connie! That's when I woke up and found myself like this!" Steven covered his face as his cheeks flushed a darker red.   
>Connie let out a soft giggle. "Oh Steven, that sounds nice, it's nothing to be ashamed about! Would......you like to recreate the end of your dream now?"  
>Steven's eyes lit up. "R-really? You don't think it's too soon?"  
>"Steven, I drank your backwash two years ago. I think we're ready."  
>Steven nodded before he wrapped his arms around Connie and pulled her in close, Connie wrapping her own arms around her back, their lips meeting as they shared their first kiss as a couple. Connie's left foot lifted behind her as the pair lost themselves in the moment.  
>A minute passed before their lips parted, both of them grinning ear to ear. Steven spoke up enthusiastically. "Wow, that was....."  
>"Incredible!" Connie finished Steven's sentence for him, stars in her eyes. "That was incredible! We have to do that again."  
>"Right now?" Steven looked at Connie expectantly.  
>"We could, but we did pay for those movie tickets. We can kiss plenty after the movie! C'mon, let's go!" Connie offered her left hand to Steven.  
>Steven took Connie's left hand in his right, and the two walked down the beach side by side and into town, towards the movie theater. Both were looking forward to the movie, and what would come after it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the announcement of a timeskip for the movie sort of played into inspiring this, because Connie and Steven had better be dating each other if that much time has passed since Change your Mind. Or at least both of them dating someone else each.


End file.
